The Altruist
by Bakura's Guardian Angel
Summary: The warehouse was burning, and Yuugi was burning with it. But as long as the Puzzle was complete, the Spirit had a chance. And Yuugi was the only one who knew how to put it together. So—no matter what happened to him—he had to fix the Puzzle. Set in Season 2 Episode 2, My take on Yuugi saving the Millennium Puzzle after the Warehouse caught on fire.


**A/N: **So I have been enjoying exploring Yuugi & Atem's relationship (Platonic Relationship. Sorry, I don't get Yaoi). This is simply my thoughts (some creative license taken) on the situation as Yuugi found himself trapped in a burning warehouse, and he-no matter what-would not leave the Spirit of the Puzzle behind. When a huge fire is raging all around you, I am pretty sure that would take some serious guts and a lot of caring. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this...

* * *

**Altruism**: "Having, exhibiting or motivated by no concern for oneself, but only for others; the subordination or sacrifice of one's own personal interests and wellbeing to that of another."

* * *

_It can't end this way…_

Yuugi squinted through the smoke. Barely a minute had passed since the gas tanks on the opposite side of the room exploded in a surge of blinding light and heat, but already his mind was feeling clouded. There was a deafening roar all around him, and flames licked the floor and walls of the decrepit warehouse. Black smoke billowed up from burning boxes and machinery, filling the room.

He cupped his hands, drawing the fragmented pieces of his Puzzle to his chest, and looked up at what was left of his most prized possession, dangling helplessly from the Dueling Arena. He glanced over his shoulder at the door, knowing that he should run, that he should escape… But he knew he couldn't. He stumbled towards the Puzzle. Heat seeped through the soles of his shoes, warming his feet, and he could feel the tips of flames kissing his skin. Horrible red light and coal-black shadow surrounded him.

"Spirit!" He called, the word scratching against the back of his throat like sandpaper. "Spirit, _please. _Can you hear me?"

The only reply was the roaring of the flames, followed by a crash as a tower on the opposite end of the warehouse collapsed in a heap of twisted, white-hot metal. A cloud of smoke washed over him, and Yuugi doubled over, coughing. Dry heat scorched his throat with each labored breath he drew in, and his lungs burned, struggling to take in the polluted oxygen.

_I've got to save him, _he thought desperately. His heart pounded at the thought of losing the Spirit. And if he left the Puzzle here, if he abandoned the Spirit inside, then he would never be able to forgive himself.

He pocketed the jumbled Puzzle pieces, reached up to the chain and, throwing his entire body into it, pulled. His arms strained, the muscles screaming. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down the back of his neck. When it didn't budge, he relaxed, and then tried again, pulling even harder. He jerked it back and forth. He put all of his weight into it, dragging until he felt as though his arms would tear from the sockets. But it was no use. Keith had pounded the metal stake deep into the side of the Dueling Arena. It would take more than his strength alone to free it.

Yuugi fell against the side of the Arena, his forehead resting on the warm Dueling platform. His fingers clung to the Puzzle, hanging on as though it were his lifeline. Tears stung at his eyes as the smoke and utter hopelessness threatened to swallow him.

_I'm not strong enough, _he thought miserably, _I can't do it…_

Then, through the pounding roar of the flames, he heard a faint whisper, _"…Yuugi…" _

His eyes snapped open and he stared at the broken puzzle. "Spirit," He gasped in a choked voice.

There was no reply, only the deafening flames, but a new warmth blossomed in his chest: Determination.

He couldn't give up now.

How many times had the Spirit come to _his_ rescue? How many times had he saved him from thugs, and bullies, and thieves? How would Yuugi have ever gotten as far as he did in Duelist Kingdom, how would he have beat Pegasus, if it weren't for the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle?

And the Spirit was more than just a being in his mind. He was Yuugi's closest friend, a protecting guardian, a mentor and a guide. He was everything.

So it was not even a question of trying…

He _Would_ save the Spirit.

Lifting the pieces of the Puzzle from his pocket, he knew what he had to do. As long as the Puzzle was complete, the Spirit had a chance. And Yuugi was the only one who knew how to put it together.

So—no matter what happened to him—he _had_ to fix the Puzzle.

He had to do it _Now. _

_I'll save you._

His fingers moved mechanically, feeling as heavy as lead as he struggled to remember how each piece fit into the shining golden pyramid. His first few attempts failed. "Come on!" He cried in frustration, but then, finally, the first piece fit.

"Yes!" Yuugi said. He picked up the next piece, testing and trying until he found where it fit. For every piece that slid perfectly into place—latching with an almost inaudible click—his spirit was bolstered and he pushed himself to move faster.

But the clock was ticking.

He could feel his resolve slowly slipping as the seconds passed and darkness threatened at the edges of his vision. The puzzle swam before his blurry eyes. He felt as though the smoke had somehow filled his brain; it was making him dizzy. The room began to spin.

He couldn't breathe.

Another piece slid into place. He looked down at his hands: eleven pieces left.

With each addition to the Puzzle, a familiar presence settled deeper into his mind. Despite it all, he felt a smile struggle to find its way to his lips.

_I'll save you, Spirit. No matter what. _

But the presence in his mind felt cold, restless, panicked.

"_Yuugi…you Must get out of here!" _Yuugi heard the distant shadow of a desperate whisper deep within him.

_No, _he thought vaguely. He lifted his hands again to the Puzzle, feeling as though he were being dragged down by heavy weights into a burning black abyss. _No…Not without…you…_

"_You cannot sacrifice your life for me, Yuugi." _The voice said, sharp with anxiety. _"This building is burning. You will die if you do not leave—" _

Yuugi slid another piece into place. The presence got stronger. His voice was barely a whisper, "I know… what I'm doing…"

Only a few empty holes now. Yuugi lifted one to slide it in, but his hands fumbled and the piece fell to the floor. As though in a dream, he lethargically dropped to his knees, and scooped it up. He looked up at the mostly-finished Puzzle. It swayed back and forth, begging him to finish it. He nodded, and with an effort, struggled back to his feet.

Somewhere in the warehouse, he heard the far away sound of crashing wood, and familiar voices rang out over the flames, "Yuugi! Yuugi, what are you doing? You've got to get out of here!"

He looked over his shoulder. Through the thick haze he could just see Jounouchi and Honda, picking over the flames, struggling to reach him. "Not without my Puzzle…" He called to them, a raw cough tearing at his scorched throat.

The voice of the Spirit came back again, stronger than ever. _"Aibou, Listen to me! You have done enough!" _

"Just…one…more…piece…" Yuugi murmured, leaning heavily against the side of the Arena as his legs threatened to collapse under him. The heat was unbearable. The warehouse was burning…and he was burning with it. With shaking hands, he steadied the puzzle…and the final piece slid into place.

The presence of the Spirit bloomed in his mind, filling an empty space Yuugi hadn't even realized was there. The sense of victory he felt was tangible. He'd done it. Gripping the puzzle with all his strength, he finally allowed his legs to give out.

_I did it…_ he thought as darkness enshrouded him. He felt a cool shadow fall over him, easing some of the burning heat that was consuming him, soothing his seared skin. Ghostly arms wrapped around him, holding him steady.

"_It's all right now, Yuugi." _A strong voice said gently, "_You can let go." _

Out of the darkness, he heard Jou and Honda, "On three. One, Two, Three, Pull!"

The tension on the chain suddenly released, and Yuugi folded to the ground.

Strong arms—_real_ arms—lifted him from the ground. He felt the soothing presence fade to a cool spot inside his foggy mind.

"Spirit…" Yuugi mumbled, his voice lost amid the sounds of the burning warehouse around them.

"Don't worry, I've got'cha buddy." Honda said.

Somewhere ahead of them, Jou called, "Hurry, this way!"

The roaring faded to a quiet growl.

"Yuugi!" A terrified girl—_Anzu, _Yuugi recognized—called out to him.

Sirens whined, a high pitched wail that was lost on Yuugi's ears.

_I did it, _Yuugi thought again, barely aware of his surroundings. _I saved you._

In his ear, a whisper, _"Thank you, Aibou." _

And then he let himself fall into the soft embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **Please favor me with a review, Dear Readers. But if not, I appreciate that you read through the whole thing. Until next time, Ciao!


End file.
